


Vid: My Immortal

by sian1359



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Embedded Video, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/pseuds/sian1359
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan looks back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: My Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Evanescence song, My Immortal. My very first vid (back in 2004)

  
[vidders network](http://vidders.net/video/video)   



End file.
